THE CHILDREN OF FREY
by James Ethan Morgenstern
Summary: After suffering at the hands of her foster family, Rosella Moore can't open up anymore. She is chosen as one of the einherjar, where she meets her half brother and his floormates. Is she really meant to be in Valhalla? Why does Hel want her so badly? Can she overcome he or will she be a pawn in hel's hand. Undergoing revision. Chapter1 has been revised. Other chapters deleted
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Welcome to the new and improved "Children of Frey" please enjoy. Leave a review, follow and favourite.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnus Chase characters

Chapter 1

Life is like a game. It can be fun and it can be brutal. It has its good times and bad times, its heroes and villains, its knights in shining armour and most definitely its ...monsters. Many don't know this. Neither did I and when I found out it was already too late. I was apperantlyapparently terminated in action.

My name is Rosella Moore, your average - well I'm not actually average or normal - 14 year old orphan girl. I never knew my father and my mother passed away 4 years ago.I was adopted into quite a family a couple of months after she died.

Agatha and Gabe Bloom were a feast for the eyes, that is of course if you're into disfigured pale faces, yellowing teeth and pot bellies. They were the epitome of ugsomeness.

Their mannerism even worse than their appearance .They were vile and plain cruel. What is the point of adopting a child if your not gonna show them any form of love? They would beat and insult me over petty things and would often starve me for days.

Even weirder, they lived away from the nearest town, in a cottage close to the woods. The woods was both my personal playground and also my solace. Whenever things got really bad I would dart in and climb a tree to take my mind off things.

I had suffered for too long at their hands. I had several scars all over my body from their roughest punishments. So I started preparing from when I was 12, accumulating resources to start over in another city and analysing parts of the woods to secure a path to another safe location.

A week after my birthday, I finalized my preparations and by the 30th of June I decided to begin my journey to freedom.

30th of June was a Saturday, the Bloom's busiest day, when they went into town to get supplies and leave me here alone with all manner of chores.

"If I even see a speck of dust, I'll make sure you don't eat for the entire of the week! You ungrateful brat!" Agatha warned menacingly with her disgustingly shrill voice.

"Sure. Sure." I replied coolly.

She sneered, contorting her already unsightly face, "You wretched thing!" She spat before promptly raising her fat hand and smacking my pale face.

I stumbled back, nearly falling over my feet, my hand pressed to my reddening cheek. I glared at her as she advanced on me ready to give me a thorough beating.

"Agatha!" Gabe called to his wife from the driver seat of his beaten down pick up truck. "Leave that thing alone. We need to leave now or we'll be late."

She huffed and turned her back on me, throwing a few more warnings, she entered the truck and Gabe sped off.

I watched them disappear in the distance still clutching my red cheek. I ran into the cottage, slamming the door behind me. I bolted up the stairs and made a beeline for my room.

There's nothing to say about it. It's a small room with bare wooden walls. My small bed and tiny dresser were the only thing those d***ls gave me and nothing else.

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them furiously and dove under my bed and reeached for the knapsack, filled with the items I wished to take with along with some money, under my bed. Pulling it out, I opened my dresser and promptly emptied it into the bag.I threw it over my shoulder and left the bare room with the horrid memories of being locked in starving for days.

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen and grabbed some foods to snack on during my long journey. I made my way towards the living room and looking round I moved toward the only cool things in the entire house, a sheathed dagger and a Legends P.08 air pistol.

The blade was my actual target but i carried both-if I'm leaving let me at least make them remember me for what they saw me as- i tucked the sheathed dagger in my boot and put the gun in my knapsack.

I walked out the door towards the mouth of the forest and glancing back, at the house of horrors, I turned and dove into the forest.

I walked for half an hour along the path that I had set up. It would lead to a creak and from there unknown land. The forest was humid and my clothes were sticking to my skin. The only sounds were that of my feet and unseen birds.

"Rosella!" A shrill voice called. I turned back in surprise as the old hag's voice resounded in the quiet forest. I panicked and putting on a burst of speed I dashed through the forest deviating from my set path. "Rosella! You stupid girl! Come out right now!"

To say that I got lost is like saying Agatha was the most beautiful woman in the world. I kept on running until I couldn't hear her voice again.

"Rosella!" The gruff voice of Gabe echoed in the forest.

Panicking in confusion, I looked round for a place to hide and finally decided to climb the tall tree beside me. I scrambled up the tree, using the branches and leaves, I hid myself. I held my breath in anticipation of the worst as the old goat gkmpedcame into view.

"Rosella! Come out you stupid child!" He shouted. I watched him walk out of view still calling out to me and cursing me.

I slid down the tree and was about to find my path as I had scouted the area from the tree but I took a step in the direction that Gabe went as if something was calling me there...I followed him from a distance and watched him quietly. He was soon reunited with his wife.

"Did you find her?" He asked her.

" If I had found her don't you think she would be here with us?" She replied .

"It was just a question." he defended.

"An extremely stupid question." She commented. " what should we do now? If we don't find her we will be in trouble with him."

Gable shivered when she said "him". Who is "him"?

"We are going to continue searching for her." He replied "what else can we-"

He was cut off as something jumped out of the tree they stood beside. They stumbled back in surprise before the colour left their faces as they stared at the creature in fright. I couldn't make our its main features as its back was to me.

A scream tore out of Agatha's mouth as the creature grabbed her with its beefy and hairy hand, choking her. Its large hairy body unfurling from its landing, to nearly 6 feet.

I covered my mouth with my hand as a scream escaped from my lips as it turned its head in my direction, giving me a view of its hideous details. It's devilish grin showing its red stained fangs on a pale flat noseless face. Where its eyes should have been were hollow sockets.

Unconsciously, I had pulled out the pistol. The creature flinging Agatha at her husband, advanced on me.

A bang rang through the forest as the I shot the creature in where would probably have been the stomach of a human being. It stumbled back but kept on moving towards me. I shot it some more until I heard the click that signified the exhaustion of my bullets.

The creature still bloody was still progressing to me. I pulled out the dagger from my boot. I unsheathed it to reveal a golden dagger with a very sharp pointed tip.

Holding it in shaking hands, I realisedrealized that I couldn't move. I was so terrified that I couldn't move my shaking legs to run away ( not that it would help much).

I looked away to see if the Blooms might have found a way to assist me but to my utmost surprise they had disappeared. The creature came closer and lunged at me grabbing my neck and pushing me down to the forest floor, knocking the wind out of me.

Before I could recover, it sunk its fangs into my neck. I screamed in pain and tried to pry it off with my empty left hand. It grabbed the hand and pinned it down. It was sucking my blood raveningly. Vampire?

I was screaming, kicking and crying as it sucked my blood. I was losing a lot of blood very quickly and my consciousness was fading. With the remaining strength I had I used the dagger in my hand and stabbed the creature in the neck.

It detached itself from my neck and tried to pry the sword out of its neck, still on top of me. It started turning into sand. It howled and screamed I agony but just before it fully dissolved it sank its long nails through my heart.

The blade fell on top of the sand that covered me. I reached out to grab it and held it tightly in my bruised hand.

I knew it was the end... I stared up at the sky to at least see the blue sky before I died. Above me-although I think it was just because of bloodlust- a girl on a flying horse was circling above me. She dived towards me and then everything went black.

A/n; See you guys next Sunday. This week is gonna be my only free week before my summer classes begin. Te rest of te chapters have not been updated so... please don't read them yet unless you want some spoilers. Although i'm gonna change a lot of things... CYA


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow... it's been so long since I opened this to look at. I've decided to revise the story before updating it. I actually wrote this when I was 13 and now that I'm 15 I don't think I can continue this with my childish writing. So during this month I'm gonna revise and update it. So expect longer and more well constructed chapters but only one update per week because I'm writing with my phone and I'm gonna be having summer classes this August.

I'm really sorry to those who reviewed, favourites and followed. Please forgive me for abandoning this story. I promise i'll try to update as often as possible.


End file.
